The present invention will be described with particular reference to its application to people with brain damage syndromes referred to as cerebral palsy. However, it is to be understood that the dynamic postural stability splint according to the invention has wider application such as, for example, in assisting persons with temporary or permanent neuromotor disabilities. It is thought the dynamic postural stability splint can help improve muscle tone of the trunk and extremities and also decrease the degree of associated involuntary movement. Throughout this specification the term "tone" refers to the resistance within muscles to both passive and active movement. Hypotonia is a condition of under activity in the muscle and hypertonia is a condition of over activity in the muscle. Because cerebral palsy is non-reversible, therapy must focus on means of circumventing the effects of the cerebral lesion by surgical, medical or physical interventions. Various types of orthotic devices have been used with a view to preventing orthopaedic complications and functional enhancement, for example, braces and splints which provide support and/or immobilise parts of the wearer's body.
A typical prior art thermoplastic splint is moulded to suit the shape of the wearer's body and provides static support and effectively immobilizes part of the body. There are a number of disadvantages of the conventional static splint. Firstly, the splint does not allow dynamic movement of the part of the body supported by the splint and hence the problem of muscle tone is not adequately addressed. Secondly, the splint is uncomfortable and hot to wear and doesn't allow the skin to breath freely, hence there is a tendency to sweat leading to discomfort, unpleasant body odors and skin maceration and damage. Furthermore, the thermoplastic material tends to soften in hot weather and thus loses its shape.